1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft mounted extension cord set. More particularly, the cord set includes a housing which allows a receptacle head of the extension cord to be mounted to a shaft, such as, for example, a patio umbrella shaft, a deck rail, a fence pole, or an evergreen tree trunk.
2. Prior art
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide structure for engaging an indoor extension cord head to a limb of an evergreen tree by means of two small straps fixed to and extending from one solid planar surface of the cord head.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter the cord set of the present invention not only provides a far simpler method of attachment, but also incorporates structure for protecting the receptacle head from the ambient environment when not in use.
Further, in a preferred embodiment, a multireceptable head is provided.